


Vale

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Quatrain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm trying to deal with the grief of losing my beautiful Mum, who passed away suddenly and unexpectedly on the 9th of January, 2016. Words are cathartic therapy for me, and therefore, I am expressing my pain in the only way I know how, through poetry.</p>
<p>In peace,<br/>OpenPage x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vale

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/24828154947/in/dateposted-public/)

You passed before I could say goodbye,  
I’m left with an emptiness I cannot fill.  
Shattered and grieving, my broken heart dies,  
Splintered into fragments forever numbed still.

Fluttering wings stir memories inside,  
My soul cries out from pain and sorrow.  
I long to sleep, to shut off my mind,  
In the hope, you’ll be with me, on the morrow.

But each morning I wake to the heaviness of loss,  
I choke on blinding tears that stream.  
Reality hits me, and it’s then that I know,  
We will only ever hug again in my dreams.

I miss you, Mum.


End file.
